The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachines, and, more particularly, to face seals for reducing or blocking flow leakage between various components of a turbomachine.
Turbomachines include compressors and/or turbines, such as gas turbines, steam turbines, and hydro turbines. Generally, turbomachines include a rotor, which may be a shaft or drum, which support turbomachine blades. For example, the turbomachine blades may be arranged in stages along the rotor of the turbomachine. The turbomachine may further include various seals to reduce or block flow (e.g., working fluid flow) leakage between various components of the turbomachine. For example, the turbomachine may include one or more face seals configured to reduce or block flow leakage between the shaft (e.g., rotating shaft) and a housing of the turbomachine. Unfortunately, traditional face seals may be difficult to assemble and/or may be susceptible to large face deformation that may result in premature wear or performance degradation.